disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Father-in-Chief
"Father-in-Chief" is the fifty-second episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on October 9, 2019 and is the third episode in the third season. Plot Migs and Chief Zephyr are reviewing the schedule for the next day. Zephyr is retiring and will name the next Chief at Commander's Rock the following day. Zephyr tells Migs that the ceremony where he'll name his successor will take place at dawn and tells Migs to not make a fuss about him. That night, Migs tells Elena she must cancel the party she has planned for Zephyr as he doesn't want a fuss. Elena, Luna, and Skylar assure him that means he wants a huge fuss about the ceremony. The next day, Migs remains worried about the Ascendence Ceremony. Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom fly up and assure him he'll definitely get named Chief of Avalor's Jaquin Clan as he's the best choice. However, Migs and the cubs soon discover Dulce is sick. Because of this, Migs decides to take the cubs with him. At the ceremony, the cubs wreak havoc that culminates in a melon Migs gives Mingo landing on Zephyr's head with a splat. Zephyr goes to a river to wipe it off. Unfortunately, he gets ambushed by Troyo who plans to turn him into a butterfrog in inside Grotto Metamo. Elena, Migs, Luna, Skylar, Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom come out looking for Zephyr. When they find Troyo's mark they realize what happened. Mingo finds the tail prints and tries to tell his father but Migs doesn't listen. Knowing he had been embarrassing his father, Mingo decides to follow the prints to prove his father is the best choice for Chief. Troyo drags Zephyr to Vallestrella with Mingo following. Troyo stops to mess with the Grouchy Butterfrog who loves to sunbath. Back in Avalor, Estrella and zoom tell Migs what Mingo did. Migs goes after his son and arrives in time to see him get nabbed by Troyo too. Thanks to some Anoki Berries Mingo grabbed, Migs, Elena, Estrella, and Zoom find them and, with help from the grouchy Butterfrog, rescue Zephyr and Mingo and turn Troyo into a butterfrog. Back in Avalor, Zephyr names Migs Chief of Avalor's Jaquin Clan. Elena then throws the party she planned. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Elena *Chris Parnell as Migs *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Jess Harnell as Chief Zephyr *Rosie Perez as Dulce *André Sogliuzzo as King Verago *Gia Lopez as Estrella *Maximus Riegel as Zoom *Desmond Gerber as Mingo *Grant George as Troyo *Lucas Grabeel as Jiku *Mick Wingert as Bruce Butterfrog Song *Chief Daddy Trivia * Migs reads out the title. * Troyo gets turned into a butter-frog. *Migs becomes Chief of Avalor's Jaquin Clan. *Troyo has no mentions at all regarding his deal with Shuriki of becoming the real king of the jungle once she took over Avalor to either Chief Zephyr or even Elena. *'''Moral: '''Being a leader and parent at the same time is difficult but possible. Gallery Father-in-Chief (1).jpg Father-in-Chief (2).jpg Chief Daddy.jpg Zephyr splattered with melon.jpg|Zephyr splattered with the melon the cubs were playing with! EoA Zephyr ambushed and tied up by Troyo.jpg|Troyo ambushes Zephyr and captures him. Troyo catnaps Chief Zephyr.jpg Chiefnapped.jpg Troyo nabs Mingo too.jpg|Troyo adds Mingo to his hostage as well. EoA Mingo at the mercy of Troyo.jpg Father-in-Chief (3).jpg EoA Migs to the rescue.jpg|"Let them go! And I'll let you walk outta here unharmed!" Troyo the butterfrog.jpg|Troyo now a butter frog. Father-in-Chief (4).jpg Father-in-Chief (5).jpg Father-in-Chief (6).jpg Father-in-Chief (7).jpg Father-in-Chief (8).jpg Category:Elena of Avalor episodes